


丑乐土

by xiangzigou



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 以前的万贝文存档没来得及到来的夏天





	1. Chapter 1

王昊和李京泽是街上认识的，想不起具体地方他们就喜欢说街上。

你哪来的啊，街上，街上来的。

生活不怎么得意或者没地方待的小孩都说自己是街上的，追求的就是外人插不进嘴的神秘酷炫。

抛开耍帅心理，老实说，王昊是真不记得他俩怎么认识的了。李京泽更不记得，活在当下的李京泽只记得现在，前后浮动一周，其他日子就任由时间怪兽吃掉，好像他俩就该认识，细节啥的没必要回溯。王昊是很想回溯的，他属于特别喜欢算纪念日的那类龟毛，逮着个机会就要把时长亮一遍。

2012-2013，2012-2014……

以前他用这套石器时代计数法计算和前女友的日子，后来，某一天，不计了。人家问起什么时候和前女友分手的啊，他脑中一片糊，想了半天说了句，和贝贝认识那年。

说完自己有些感动，希望这话能口耳相传到贝贝那里，好让贝贝也感动一把。

可惜没人给他口耳相传，李京泽也就不知道王昊用和他有关的时间刻度来丈量自己的生活。

王昊记得的是，他俩认识那年，李京泽十七，王昊十八。

王昊来西安没多久，他知道自己也不会待很久，因为之前他跟着母亲在内蒙和青岛都落过脚，每次还没被学校里的小伙子们打习惯，他就要收拾行李换个地方挨打。他仔细思考，是不是自己实在欠揍，才会总是被针对。青春期小伙子们的愤怒和恶毒是不需要很多理由的，他当时不明白，现在也不怎么明白。

就在西安这个落脚点，他遇见了李京泽。

像根肉刺，某天睡醒，它就立在那了，没人知道啥时候出现的。

李京泽非常社会地告诉王昊自己早就不读书了，他家也不在西安，跑来和朋友们住一起，就是为了玩。

王昊看他半天，斟酌着问：“你多大？”

李京泽掏出一张身份证，二十。

“……看不出来啊。”

“十七，”李京泽把身份证揣回兜里，“你傻啊，不搞个假证好多地方不让进。”

“他们信你二十？”

“管他们信不信，我有身份证。”

说得在理。

第一顿饭是李京泽请的，凉皮，放了很多辣子。王昊边吃边问你不和你爸妈住哪来的钱啊，李京泽特别得意地说我有路子。王昊问什么路子，李京泽说咱们才刚认识呢我还不能告诉你，我得看看你是不是个乖学生，你要是那我就不告诉你了。

王昊并不想说自己太多事，哦了一声就埋头继续吃。

李京泽见他不接话，坐不住了，说我看你也不像什么好学生，好学生脸上不会青一块紫一块的。

王昊就说了自己被寝室的同学叫去小树林揍的事，李京泽听后拍案而起。

“你学校哪儿，我去日他们。”

王昊目瞪口呆，他们这才刚认识，还没一块泡过网吧，没一块打过球，没分享一支烟，连凉皮都还有半碗没吃完。

王昊说：“啊？”

李京泽已经挽起了袖子，露出勺子把儿似的小细胳膊，雄赳赳气昂昂。

最后王昊好说歹说把李京泽劝住了。因为不管是李京泽揍他们还是李京泽被他们揍，受学校处分的只能是王昊。

学校处分对当时的王昊来说，是件大事。

李京泽点头，说虽然我不鸟学校那帮逼人我也不在乎开不开除记不记过，但是我理解的。

你真理解了吗，王昊腹诽。

“那你能给我看你怎么赚钱的吗？”王昊说。

李京泽说：“要不你来和我们一块儿住吧，我带你认识我哥们，再给你看我怎么赚钱。”

王昊又说：“啊？”

王昊没答应，毕竟一个刚认识没多久的人请你去他家住怎么看怎么不安全，况且那人的身份证还是假的。

不过，吃了人家一碗凉皮，有点不好意思。

作为一碗放了辣子的凉皮的回报，王昊给李京泽买了一听康师傅桃饮，还把QQ号给了李京泽，说有机会再去找他玩。

这是缓兵之计，一般来讲，QQ好友里百分之六十的头像后来都成了坟。

结果李京泽不想在坟里躺着，天天诈尸，拿快手视频黄色笑话游戏攻略不停骚扰，王昊每天打开QQ消息栏上都是九十九加，一大半来自李京泽。

老实说，王昊挺受用。

除了他妈，没人这么记挂他。

在第八次被室友拿衣架堵洗手间揍了五分钟后，王昊躲开水房背面抽了一支烟，背上书包，拣了几件衣服，晚自习前离开了寝室。

他到李京泽楼下，给李京泽发消息，李京泽就穿着拖鞋一路跑下来接他。

李京泽一见他就拿手戳他额头上的青紫，说这有点厉害，挺疼的吧，王昊说知道疼你还戳，李京泽就哈哈哈笑个不停，两步一台阶在前边给他带路。

老公寓，台阶又窄又矮，没电梯，不过只有五层，也不需要电梯。门口堆着纸箱和海绵，占去大半个楼道，李京泽说他朋友是拍片的，新买了设备，这几天家里比较乱。

何止是乱，简直是无处下脚。

两室一厅，用作书房和工作室的房间堆满杂物，防盗窗上还系了绳子晾衣服。卧室三张床，上下铺，住六个人，加上王昊，七个。

“我的床咱俩轮流睡。”李京泽向王昊展示自己的床位，还不忘解释说碎花床单不是他自己选的是他朋友选的。

剩下的五个人陆续和王昊打招呼，打完招呼就四散开去各忙各的，就一个最后留下来朝李京泽说了句贝啊再往家带人家里可就住不下了，李京泽说知道了这最后一个。王昊没见过这么多奇形怪状的萝卜白菜，一开始紧张得搓手，一直道谢，听到李京泽的回话，心里沉下去。李京泽没留意，一刻不停地嘚啵嘚，说他们特仗义，我还没挣到钱的时候食宿都是他们包，现在你来啦，你的食宿就由我包了。语气里全是即将当上金主的激动。

对于自己十八岁就要被一个未成年人包养的事儿，王昊没什么想说的，他以后肯定会还，他不想欠别人的。

他只想知道这个未成年的经济来源。

他很快就知道了。

李京泽坐电脑前边，脚搭桌子上，一边用手机玩愤怒小鸟一边开了变声器和客户聊天，食指中指夹的兰州烧了一半。他盯着手机屏，将烟嘬了一口按灭在一边的烟灰缸里，对着耳麦说哥哥你这么厉害下次和小美连个麦玩双飞好不好。听得王昊起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，在旁边做呕吐状。

李京泽给他比了个中指，嘴上继续说哥哥记住我叫贝贝房间号三十六别忘了。

“这么牛逼？”见他关了网页，王昊抱拳，“没看出来，深藏不露。就是贝贝这名怪恶心的。”

“那必须牛逼，”李京泽直接过滤了最后一句，“你以为下个变声软件就行吗，得有技巧，放得开，多听听其他人的，研究研究就摸出门道了。人总要学习进步。你想赚钱，改天我教你。”

“能赚多少？”

“一个小时三十，网站还有抽成。我才干了仨月，客户攒得不多。你要想多赚点就给客户QQ号，让他们私下给你发点零花，不过这种风险大，有的要QQ就为了聊视频，一开摄像头就露馅了。”

王昊鼓掌。“太不要脸了。”

李京泽收下赞美，盛情邀请王昊观看自己记的笔记。王昊实在不想再感受这感人肺腑的上进心，只能在心里告诉自己他哥们这是干一行爱一行三百六十行行行出状元，打开笔记诚心阅读，目之所及皆为污言秽语，眼一花以为边上有弹窗小广告。

“拼，真拼，”王昊把本子还回去，“你留西安赚钱干嘛啊？”

“和哥们一块玩呗，我们有大计划。”

“什么大计划？”

李京泽靠到他耳朵边，小声说：“我们要拍片，古惑仔看过吗，我们也要拍古惑仔。”

王昊再一次：“啊？”

“真的，我们有玩剪辑的，有学拍片的，我能搞搞声效，攒够了钱我们就能拍古惑仔了。”

“你要来吗？”李京泽说，“你可以演小哑巴。”

王昊笑了，这听起来有些疯，但很有吸引力。他自己拍过几个小短片，多是讲青春期的苦闷，发到网上点击率最高是一百三，几乎都来自他的妈妈。

一个纯粹的梦想，什么都没有，只有梦想。

“我还上学呢。”王昊说。

李京泽戴上耳机，重新登进自己账号。

“没事儿，你好好上学，要是被家里赶出来了，爸爸养得起你。等会儿，我加个钟。”

李京泽所说的一张床轮流睡是怎么个操作，王昊到了晚上也懂了。

李京泽多是夜里撩骚，工作时间朝五晚九，晚上九点开始，早上五点结束。工作期间，他的那张床就由王昊睡。他们房间小隔音差，书房和卧室一墙之隔，为了不打扰别人，到了十二点李京泽就收拾东西搬着电脑去较远方位的洗手间。

王昊问李京泽有没有略微平常一点的工作，李京泽说有啊我有时候在朋友开的酒吧看场子。

这个有时候多指有人闹事的时候。

王昊质疑一个十七岁的瘦鸡崽儿在其中发挥的作用，李京泽开酒吧的朋友在一旁说，不用多猛，够疯就行，是吧贝贝。

李京泽就哈哈笑，抬起胳膊，小臂化作一杆瘦枪，朝王昊bangbang放了两枪。

王昊不知所措，激动又惶恐。

他希望像现在这样，当个能吃饱饭的流浪汉，但他不知道李京泽的子弹会把他引向什么地方。

他和李京泽住了一个多月，通常是他早上爬起来上学，李京泽倒进被他捂热的被窝里。王昊内向，不擅长交际，和李京泽的朋友始终没混多熟，通常李京泽在家他才来，李京泽不在，他就在外边瞎逛，直到李京泽回去。

偶尔李京泽会写打油诗，诗的主题都是夸自己牛逼。有回在酒吧喝多了，他朋友打电话叫王昊来领人。李京泽黏到王昊身上，说如果你是女的我就给你写情诗，王昊瞅了他一会儿，问不是女的你就不写了，李京泽没答，顺着王昊滑到了地上，吐了一地。王昊把他揪起来，搀回家，家里几个朋友刚办完趴，外边来的男男女女横七竖八躺得哪哪都是，客厅里一股酒味和大麻味，清醒的几个在卧室办事，没人理他俩。王昊把李京泽扶到洗手间，去书房把晾着的衣服扯了一件下来，回来给李京泽洗脸换衣服。他拿的是自己的衣服，穿李京泽身上松松垮垮，像一包皱皱巴巴的小零食。王昊忙活完了，坐马桶盖上休息，瘫在地上醉得不省人事的李京泽脑袋枕上他大腿，王昊从洗手池上拿了包烟，抽了半根，心想以后得找李京泽要一首情诗。

想着想着就笑了，有点难为情，他胡噜了一把李京泽的头发，在这个脆弱的乌托邦里哼起乱世巨星。

他真正开始审视自己的生活是在住了一个多月后。

那天王昊半夜口渴，摸黑去厨房。厕所和厨房挨着，他摸到厕所门口，半梦半醒，听到里面有声音。

气态的，落到纸上会有一段段空白。

周围安静漆黑如子宫，一点细微声响都能被拓出锐利线条。王昊一下子醒了，停在门把手上的手犹豫了一会儿，放了下来。

他去接了杯可乐，回来靠墙站着，听里面的动静。

不奇怪为什么李京泽花了那么大工夫还是排名不高，他的手法过于直男，根本不知道欲拒还迎以退为进，全靠直接凶猛的大尺度玩法拉客户，用词又脏又低级。这种一下子就把所有展示出来的，缺乏新鲜感，回头客少。

王昊听了一会儿就笑了，变声软件处理后的声音他听不到，只能听到本音。李京泽烟瘾大，声音有些哑，像变声期末尾，在那一本正经地说哥哥你往死里操有种别扭的诡异感。

王昊笑得可乐都要洒出来。他把可乐喝了，伸手开门。

门向外拉，没想到李京泽是靠门坐着，椅子只有后两条腿着地，正翘着脚边晃边跟人语音，门开的时候整个人猛地向后倒。王昊发现不对立马顶住门，李京泽被吓了一跳，回头和他隔着小臂粗的门缝对视。

本来没什么，这一对视好像有什么似的。

王昊心慌了，眼睛移开，去看电脑屏幕上的声波图像。

他抓了一把自己的耳垂，扭捏半天想解释，李京泽食指放嘴唇上给他做了个嘘的手势，又指指显示屏。

王昊闭上嘴，把门关上。

门关了王昊没走，他又去倒了杯可乐，在厨房磨磨蹭蹭地喝。窗外能看到对面的公寓，零星几户亮着灯。

现在是夜里四点。

王昊喝完可乐，往卧室走了几步，又回身去了洗手间。

他敲敲门，李京泽在里面打开，厕所的白炽灯打上王昊的眼，刺激得他抬手挡住光。

李京泽以为他要上厕所，让出半个身子的空间给他出入。没想到王昊像被手电筒照了的青蛙似的一动不动，耳机那头等不到回应就开始催，李京泽再有职业素养再没脸没皮也不想当着兄弟面搞语音口交，急得抬脚蹬王昊小腿，让他赶紧。

王昊适应了亮光，还是不挪窝，躬下身看他电脑。李京泽只能硬着头皮和那头拖时间，说我这边有点小问题您等等呗。玩野的可以，撒娇他是真不行，怎么说都一股手机客服味儿。

眼瞅着要黄，李京泽又蹬王昊小腿，没想到王昊突然把变声器关了。李京泽被他这一下搞懵了，好在还记得闭嘴，等反应过来要点开变声器，王昊先一步凑到他麦边上，鼻尖对鼻尖地喊了一句：“你背着我干嘛呢。”

好嘛，这下真黄了。

李京泽蹬开王昊，火速开了变声器，解释说这我弟瞎胡闹呢什么男朋友我真没男朋友傻逼不傻逼啊我操你上网找个女的撸还管她有没有男朋友啊。

那边还没说什么这边先急了，连骂了三分钟没停。

等李京泽骂完，把耳机摘了摔地上，才发现王昊溜了。

“王昊我操你妈！”

李京泽杀到卧室，其他人都被他一嗓子嚎醒了，开灯问怎么了。王昊躲被子里，露出个脸看他。

“我赔你三十。”

李京泽一看王昊气儿就跑了，自己抓抓后颈，说：“算了，爸爸那么牛逼能为了三十和你生气吗，我又不差钱。你下回别这样了。”

“别算了，我赔你三十。”

李京泽有点不高兴，说我不都说算了吗，你一个学生有什么钱。

王昊往里边挪了挪，给他空出一块地儿。“睡会儿吗，到五点还有一小时，你也没活了。”

“太挤，你睡吧，我去玩游戏。”

剩下的人看李京泽走了，笑着问王昊你惹他了啊，王昊说不敢，从床上下来把灯关了。

天光一点点亮了，王昊一直没睡着。

第二天是周日，有半天假，王昊回家住。

晚上十点他把电脑搬进被窝，拿出放学时买的耳麦，登进那个网站，注册一个号叫PGOne，约了三十六号房间凌晨两点的时间段。

接着下了一个变声器。

他今天被室友的女友告白了。他并不相信，他猜那个姑娘是想借他报复男友，他一直觉得他们看不起他，所有人都看不起他。

他们没睡，接了个吻。女生握住王昊的手放进自己领口，他没拒绝。

他问他在报复谁呢，他想报复的人太多了，甚至自己。

最后只是摸摸揉揉，没做下去。因为在那个过程中，王昊一直在想，这个姑娘在那个网站上也有账号吗，她需要赚那一个小时三十块吗。

他心里有太多说不出口的东西。

他想说给一个完全不认识他的人听。

他听着自己处理后的声音，在被子里笑了半天。

听着像汤姆猫。

这很好，他不打算掩饰自己变声的事实，他交了钱就行。就像李京泽的假身份证，有证就行，没人会过问。

等待的时候王昊研究了一下李京泽的账号头像和介绍。李京泽的头像用的是不知从哪偷来的照片，一个可爱小巧的女人，网红脸，看着挺乖。介绍上说身高一米六三D罩杯一百斤是电影学院的学生巴拉巴拉。一长串描述里只有一百斤是真的。王昊猜这是李京泽的理想型，心想要是被客人知道头像下边是个没胸没屁股的小屁孩，估计得萎到下辈子，扶都扶不起来。

贝贝一上线就直接开麦，王昊第一回听“贝贝”的声音，挺细的女声。估计用软件调了很久，听不出什么破绽。

他扫了一眼头像，说了句晚上好。

两秒后，QQ消息栏弹出李京泽的消息：

“我操今天这位可他妈像汤姆猫”

王昊差点笑出声，打下“用的变声器吧”。

李京泽刷刷刷又来三条：

“对”

“肯定的”

“我操现在来嫖的都用变声器了这个世界太不诚实了”

和QQ上相反，贝贝夸王昊幽默，很耐心地把可选的口交乳交腿交各种交和对应时长报了一遍，让他选。

王昊都能想象出他一边玩手机一边上工的画面。

可能还在抽兰州。

“贝贝，”王昊缩进被子里，现在他在一个安全又安静的世界里了，“我们随便聊聊吧。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

李京泽的行为动机很简单，无外乎开心、好玩、爸爸高兴。

虽然大部分人的行为动机归根溯源也是这些词，但李京泽不分场合也不讲后果地追求短暂又轻浮的快乐总让旁人忍不住想他是不是脑子有问题。

他离开学校是因为学习令他不开心，来西安是为了和朋友玩，搞个变声器欺骗消费者是因为他喜欢和人聊天，尤其是聊天还能赚钱，这可太好了，被李京泽评价为打着灯笼都找不着的好工作。

而PG one就被李京泽评价为打着灯笼都找不着的好顾客。

因为PG one也对聊天抱有极大兴趣，不像其他李京泽多说两句日常就闹着要切麦的客人，PG one专注于自己逼逼和听李京泽逼逼。通常是PG one先逼逼一通最近生活，发些细节模糊的牢骚，什么总是被针对啊没人在意他之类的，然后李京泽就根据他刚刚的牢骚展开长达半个小时的发散，从七龙珠说到皇家马德里，一堆废话掺水词，没有半点安慰效果，却从来不会被打断。如果说一个小时里PG one说话时长是英文省略号，李京泽瞎几把扯的时长就是中文省略号。

有时候李京泽也觉得这样对这位优质客户不太行，人家花了钱的，结果自己侃个没完，就问他要不要给你打个飞机，不多收钱。

结果对方被吓得说了一连串的不了不了不了。

操，真是优质顾客。

最优质的是什么，是这位大哥每周日都来听他胡吹海侃。第一个回头客！李京泽激动万分，同时感叹自己真牛逼。

“你为什么只有周日来，是高中生？”俩人聊了四回，李京泽现在已经可以边聊边咔咔吃薯片而不会觉得违背职业精神。

“我工作了。你怎么会认为我是高中生？”

“只是想起一个朋友，高中生，他们只有周日有假。”

那边安静了几秒，问：“你那个朋友，人怎么样？”

“好学生，可乖了，班里第二，劳动委员，校运会越野第一，人缘特好，天天收情书。”

“……真的假的？”

“当然真的，他还拍小短片呢，贼牛——那啥，特别厉害，我给你看看，优酷上就有。”

王昊万万没想到这个发展。李京泽从没对他说过自己看过这些小短片，说古惑仔的时候王昊本想说自己也拍过片子，又怕被嘲笑，犹豫到现在也没提。他按李京泽指示点开网页，找到个人主页，突然发现最高播放量竟然到了四百八，还多了好几条评论。片子放着，他滑下去看评论，都是些很简短敷衍的“牛逼”“天才”“cult片英雄”，以及他妈妈最早的留言“加油”。

贝贝在他看的过程中嘴就没停过，一直问他这个镜头好不好那个剪辑是不是很有料，听他这边音乐停了就催他给短片留言，还非常贴心地说你要是不知道打什么就打牛逼。

王昊手停在键盘上，按不下去。

贝贝等不到他回话，着急地问：“你看懂没有，我一猜你就没看懂，要不我给你讲讲。”

“看懂了，就是说，一个学生，全世界都看不起他，对吧？”

“这位哥哥这么有悟性，在公司肯定也是赚大钱的吧。不过有点不一样，是他觉得全世界看不起他，不是全世界看不起他。你要不要加一下我朋友QQ，就在他主页个人介绍里，和他聊聊，夸他几句。哎，加他的时候你可千万别说是从我这来的。”

王昊这才知道这段时间莫名其妙的QQ好友申请是怎么回事。

他摘了耳机，盯着屏幕发呆。想起最初的最初，李京泽突然冒出来的时候。

想起来了。

李京泽在他家楼下，那是王昊第三支短片拍摄地，镜头里是铅灰色的天和鸟肠一样的电线。

王昊看着这个人突兀地出现，问他你是王昊吧。

王昊说是，那人就乐起来，说自己是李京泽，想和他认识一下，交个朋友。

王昊拿冰工厂捂着肿起的脸，说自己还没吃饭。李京泽说我请你吧，凉皮可以吗，我也没带太多钱。

原来如此。

王昊向后仰，躺进床里。他原本以为李京泽他们在鼓捣片子，是碰巧和自己趣味相投，没想到是人家早就看上自己了。李京泽是螳螂捕蝉，他现在是黄雀在后。

他搞不清自己得到的肯定是虚假的还是真实的，多出来的点击和赞美是虚假的，但李京泽对他的欣赏是真实的。李京泽的评价可以成为他衡量自己的尺度吗？他不知道。

另一个问题是，李京泽会一直这样欣赏他吗，他又是否一直需要李京泽的赞扬滋养。

王昊自卑又自负，他确信自己对片子气质的把握值得更多的关注，早晚有一天他们都会知道他的名字，同时，忽视和挫折又在磨损他对自己的信心。

他需要尽快看到成果，好让自己摆脱内心无休止的自我怀疑。

手机振动，他拿起来看。是室友的女朋友。

“元旦要不要一起看电影？”

王昊想起，过了周五，就是2013年了。电影里说的世界末日没来，他们所有人都被放了鸽子。

这个女孩子上周放学时在门口等他，说自己来寝室找过他，他不在。王昊说自己搬出去住了。女生挽起耳边的头发，垂着眼说她已经分手了，想和他认真谈一段。

王昊彻底不懂了，这看上去已经完全偏离了他认为的复仇故事。如果这个女生是真的喜欢他，而不是他之前揣测的，被男友当成戏耍他的工具，或者是拿他当报复男友的工具，那事情就难办了。

他渴望爱和肯定，真遇上高纯度的感情又觉得烫手。怎么着他都不会舒服。

王昊把手机放一边，手臂挡住脸休息，过了一会儿，他拿过手机，跳过李京泽给他发的卡通狗gif表情，回那个女生：

“行。”

2013年第一天，王昊和那个女生看了部评分不会超过5的爱情电影，在商场里解决了晚饭，去宾馆的路上俩人一直牵着手。

王昊在等，等他的室友从角落里跳出来，指着他说你抢我女朋友，然后以此为理由暴揍他一顿。只有这样他想象中的对他们的报复才算完成，他才彻底成为故事的中心，漫画的主角。他心中对于世界的尖锐印象才会得到证实。大幕拉开，他可以通过搞糟自己生活成为绝对的男一号。

将自己放在受害者立场，是最省力的脱离痛苦的方法。

直到天黑，女生在他面前脱得只剩内衣，他也没等来反派的恶意。摆在他面前的事实只剩下，她是真的喜欢他。

他猛然意识到，再继续下去的话，在这场乌龙里受伤的只有一个小姑娘。

王昊拦住女生解文胸的手，说就这样吧，我送你回家。

姑娘惊讶地看着他，问他你不喜欢我吗。她一米六三，D罩杯，长得乖巧可爱。王昊想到了李京泽挂羊头卖狗肉的那张相片，涌起奇怪的的情绪。

“喜欢。”王昊说。老实说，女生安静，听话，是王昊喜欢的类型。

只是性别有点点偏离他的喜好。

“那为什么，我今天是安全期，也准备了套。”

王昊低下头，不知怎么解释。女生误解了他的意思，视线跟着他下移，停在他静悄悄的小伙计上。

“你不会……”女生张嘴。

王昊惊得抬头。性向在新时代也不是什么说不出口的问题，但对方肯定会认定自己作为一个死同性恋还吊着她，是拿她当猴耍，就像他的前女友认为的那样。既然她真的喜欢他，他并不想伤害她。

“你听我解……”

“你不会不行吧？”

我操？

这真是奇耻大辱。

王昊忍不住想这姑娘实在有些自以为是，对她硬不起来就是不举吗。他在脑中衡量不行和性向暴露哪个导致的结果他可以接受。一个是他完蛋，另一个是他们俩都完蛋。

最后他咬咬牙，豁出去，说：“不好意思。”

姑娘同情地看着他，说：“那好可惜哦。”

“房费我付。”王昊说。

“嗯，”女生牵过他的手捏了捏，表示体谅，“我不会说出去的。我有个叔叔是卖补品的，我可以帮你问问。”

王昊还能怎样呢，他只能说谢谢。

回去后，王昊给贝贝说了这件事，以PG one的身份。

当然，他进行了一定的艺术加工，隐去了自己的性向，着重描绘场面的尴尬。这本来是个很痛苦的事，王昊在讲的时候避开了他之前的内心活动，使得它听上去像个脱口秀段子，虽然这不是他本意。

他还没讲完贝贝就笑得打嗝，说：“老哥，人都这样了你都不升旗，你是不是同性恋啊？”

王昊太阳穴一跳，问：“你为什么不猜是我不行？”

“哈？”

“她的第一反应是我不行。”

“我就随口一说。哪有一上来就猜不行的啊，得给人留面儿。”

王昊没回话，贝贝以为这个话题揭过去了，起头聊最近上的新片。他自己叽里咕噜说了一大堆，说得正嗨，王昊突然问：

“你呢？你喜欢男生还是女生？”

“嗯？你要是喜欢听磨豆腐那我改天和别人连个麦，我看五号就不错。”

“我认真问，你喜欢男生还是女生？”

“我是直的。”

“那是选男生还是女生？”

“你怎么这么烦，”那边顿了顿，“我喜欢男生。”

贝贝，李京泽。王昊，PG one。不同身份的变化使得实话变成谎话，谎话也可能成为实话。王昊可以当他是李京泽，也可以当她是贝贝。

这是非常安全的游戏，甚至不要求你有什么技术，只要不揭身份牌，玩家可以一直在自己的规则里赢自己想要的。

“你是不是喜欢你那个念高中的朋友？”王昊问。他被一个念头魇住了，挣脱不出来。

王昊看着温软，在某些时候出奇的轴，不听劝，他认定了一件事，就愿意死咬着，直到得到想要的结果。

“这是干嘛？”那边笑了两声，有些尴尬。

“我猜你喜欢他，还拉人给他评论。你喜欢他什么？他真是班里第二劳动委员天天收情书？你给他扯什么谎呢？他拍的片子除了你拉的人还有人看吗？”

“你他妈有病？他拍的片子现在看的人少那是他们瞎。我乐意宣传，关你屁事。”

“你到底是不是喜欢他？”

王昊双手交叠，汗水把他的手掌粘到一起。电脑上显示凌晨两点五十九，要到时间了。

“我是喜欢他。”

他听到耳机里说。

时间跳到三点，贝贝头像立刻暗了下去。

王昊掏出手机，QQ消息栏很安静，李京泽最后一条消息来自五分钟前，说汤姆猫今天讲了个段子很好玩。

他回复，问什么段子。

李京泽说他现在很不爽，懒得讲。

三分钟后王昊还是从消了气的李京泽那听到了经过添油加醋的自己的糗事。李京泽既没选择不行说也没选择同志说，他说的是，可能汤姆猫不喜欢那个妹子。

王昊的心情肉眼可见的不错。李京泽倚在门口迎接他，说怎么这么开心，看来昨天在家玩嗨了。

“还好。”王昊进屋，发现就两个人，一个在打游戏一个在晾衣服。

“都放假出去玩了吗？”

“店出了点事，他们几个被条子找去谈话了。”李京泽打个哈欠，说昨天聊得很不开心，从早上失眠到中午，现在要回屋继续睡。

王昊一怔，笑了。“你还会失眠啊？”他把李京泽床头矮凳上满出来的烟灰缸倒了，拉了张椅子在他边上坐下。

“店里什么事儿？”

“说是发现了一些不好的东西，”李京泽倒回床上，“他们生意比较杂，可能会有一点点过线。没细说。”

王昊只去李京泽朋友店里玩过一两次，更多的时候是去接喝大了的李京泽回家。他们到底是做什么的，他其实不清楚。

“很严重吗？”

“不知道，应该没事儿。过年了查得紧。”李京泽脸埋在枕头里，乌鲁乌鲁地说都说了我们不是啥好人，你不要跟他们玩。

“看起来你也不是啥好人。”

“爸爸我必然不是好人，但你不能不和我玩。”说完李京泽就抬起胳膊在王昊腰上戳来戳去，动手动脚。

“你他妈不是睡觉吗？”

王昊笑着把他挡回去，低声问：“你晚上还有活吗？”

“两点有。”

李京泽趴着，眼皮打架，手垂到地板上，胳膊上文的日本般若正对着王昊。王昊安静地坐着，和青面獠牙的恶鬼对视。

他看了一会儿，拾起那只手，掌心贴合握住了，轻拽着翻看文身。

“帅吧？”李京泽眼睛都没睁开，困成一团还不忘夸自己。

“帅。以后我也文一个，”王昊说，“文个写轮眼啥的。”

李京泽抬起眼皮看他，手抽出来，食指沿着王昊桡骨划过去，冰凉凉的，割开皮肤。他手指停在王昊前臂的一个位置，画了一个圈。

“就文这吧。”

李京泽说，屈起手指，慢慢悠悠地签了个贝贝。

王昊笑了，眼睛弯起。“你插旗呢？”

“我是第一个到这的，这里属于我了。”

“行，反正没人要，给你。”

李京泽要说什么，在客厅打游戏的朋友突然进来，靠门边问他俩要不要看鬼片，新租的山村老尸和双瞳。李京泽拽了自己的枕头朝门口砸过去，把对床的枕头抢过来，脑袋埋进去气哼哼地睡了。

朋友看了无辜的王昊一眼，耸耸肩。

“小兔崽子又他妈闹脾气，不管他，咱俩看。”

晚上九点，王昊从李京泽那吃了饭回来，站在自家楼下，端详自己拍了几十遍的地方。它们和他片子里的不太一样，有颗星。如果他傍晚来拍，可能会拍到云霞。

两点左右，PG one问贝贝，和那位朋友一起拍过片子没有。贝贝说还没。

“看不出前两部片子拍的哪里，第三部片子拍的是西安的家，一个地方反复拍，最后和一些电影动画的小碎片剪到一起。他既然喜欢拍自己生活，你不如提议你俩一块把第三部重拍一遍，让他把你放到场景里。心境不同，拍出来的东西也不同。”

“没必要吧，这他自己的片，我不觉得他想让别人掺和进去。”

“我加他QQ和他聊过了，他说他很想找个合适的人一块完成一部片子，”王昊说，“你去试试，成吗？”

之后王昊一直在等，等短信等电话等QQ等晚自习结束，同时在李京泽给他分享的一堆弱智笑话里翻找有无遗漏的消息。

没有，李京泽什么都没说。王昊想和贝贝聊聊，从她那里探听李京泽的想法。但今天不是周末，他没回家的理由。

放学后王昊去了网吧，登进网页，从关注账户点进去，是空的。

贝贝的号不见了。不是头像黑了，而是整个号不见了。

他看了一眼时间，十点半，按理说是上班时间。

王昊进屋的时候李京泽正在自己床位上打游戏，还是愤怒小鸟，打得全神贯注两耳不闻窗外事。王昊扫了一眼，家里加上他只有四个人。

“今天人还这么少？事情还没解决吗？”

对面上铺回他：“小孩子家家的，不要操那么多心。”

李京泽不乐意了。“你说谁小啊，我比他更小。”

上铺气笑了。“这有什么好怼我的？”

李京泽转头对王昊：“他说得也对，你别管他们。他们的事他们自己解决。”

王昊很知趣，不再问了，放下书包，在李京泽床尾坐下来。

“怎么没忙你的事业？”

“号被封了，”李京泽头也没抬，“我不是用网上找的一张照片当头像吗，被查出来了。真是，快过年了，哪哪都抓得严。早知道我搜图的时候多翻几页了。”

从号被封了那句开始，王昊就听不进后边的话了。他面如土色，又确认了一遍：“你那个号死了？活不过来了？”

“说死多难听啊。不过你说得对，是活不过来了。”

王昊没想到，他比自己以为的更需要她。一个安全的树洞。一个窥视李京泽想法的猫眼。

李京泽搁下手机，忧心忡忡地看还没从消息中缓过来的王昊：“你说这违法吗？会不会进去啊？”

“什么法？消费者权益保障法吗？”上铺幸灾乐祸，“人还是少干缺德事。”

“论缺德可比不了你。”

李京泽推了拥有此地最高学历的王昊一把，把他叫醒：“你知道得多，你说，应该不是消费者权益保障法吧，我查的说是侵犯肖像权。”

“嗯。”

王昊敷衍了一句，站起来在两床中间梦游般地兜了一圈，李京泽一直追着他看，以为王昊在学校里遇到了什么事。

“没事儿吧？”

王昊揉开眉头，这段时间他把李京泽和贝贝分得太清楚，一时很难回去：“没事，你晚上睡这，我换张床睡。”

上铺大力推荐自己对床，说视野开阔还临窗。王昊看李京泽一眼，打算搬家。

“别换了，就这吧，”李京泽突然说，“他们一个个洁癖得不行，明天回来又得叨叨。我不占地方，挤不着你。”

顺水推舟。

俩人第一次睡一张床，心理原因导致所需空间大于所占空间。他们俩一个贴着墙一个贴着床沿，像被塑料托隔开冒充数量的两打饼干。

今年供暖费交得值，暖气很足。王昊面对着墙干瞪了两三个小时，出了一头一脸的汗。他轻轻翻身，发现李京泽和他隔着一臂宽的楚河汉界，半边身子挂床沿上，正闷在被子里玩手机。王昊手从被子里游过去，推推李京泽。

“嗯？”李京泽掀了被子，露出脑袋。

“中间这么大地儿，你往里靠靠，都要掉下去了。”

“哦。”

李京泽嘴上答应，翻过身继续看手机。

“你玩什么呢？还发射小鸟啊？”

“我想重新注册个号，好不容易有个回头客，想说的话还没说完呢就给我灭号了。我得通知他一声。操，早知道留个联系方式。哎对，他加过你Q……”

“什么？”

李京泽差点秃噜出来，好在刹车及时。“没事，没事。”

王昊在那干等半天，等不到李京泽下半句，只能接着研究墙壁。一会儿人被温度闷出几分火气，他撩开自己被子，都堆到李京泽那边。李京泽被一团被子拱着，放下手机，脑袋从被子山上探过来，问：“你还不睡？”

“太热了，睡不着。”

“那你别睡了，我跟你说个事儿。”

“你说。”

“你拍的片子，就是优酷上那个，我看过了。”

王昊翻过身，看着李京泽，佯装讶异，说：“你怎么找着的？”

“这你别管了。我觉得你拍片子挺行的，”李京泽把软乎乎的棉花山峰推平，膝盖翻山越岭地碰上王昊的，“你想重新拍一遍吗，就拍你家门口。我听人说，人的想法是会变的，心境不同，拍同一个地方也就不同了。”

李京泽使用了一些高级词汇，比如，心境。

“你是说？”王昊声音干涩。

王昊大概猜到他要说什么，却又不敢相信。这就像他确认了那个女生是真的喜欢他一样难以置信。

他的掌心温度又逐渐降下去。

“你想不想找个人一块拍小短片？你女朋友和你一块儿拍吗？”

这是一个接头暗号，李京泽知道这个暗号的意思，却不知道设计暗号的就是王昊本人。他们各自揣着秘密，看着对方，试探那是不是同一个秘密。

“我没有女朋友，也不会再有女朋友。”王昊说。

“那你看我呢，爸爸有钱又闲，可以和你到处拍片子。”

王昊支起手臂，撑住头，打量李京泽紧绷着的脸。原来李京泽会像他一样紧张不安。

王昊笑。“得排号啊。”

“操你妈，”李京泽说，“不给个绿色通道？”

“啥绿色通道，贝爷想跑第一，谁拦得住？”

“那我在这给你提前说清楚，省得误会，”李京泽转头看了看熟睡的其他人，凑过来小声说，“我喜欢你，想上床的那种。”

试探来试探去，终于被一句话捅破了。

王昊说：“巧了，我也是。”

李京泽这才笑了，舌头抵着虎牙走了一圈。“走，爸爸带你长长见识。”

一关上卧室的门，李京泽就揪着王昊的领子使劲亲他，王昊把住他的肩胛骨和腰，俩人缠到一块往后退，跌跌撞撞摔进洗手间里。洗手间很小，只有莲蓬头下的一方土地铺了瓷砖。李京泽抽空瞥了一眼，说操他妈的这次就凑合了，以后一定在大浴缸里干。大浴缸暂时遥不可及，他们只好退而求其次，落进瓷砖围起的小世界。

王昊被推倒在地上，李京泽跨上来，边亲边扯他睡裤。

王昊说：“你……”

“你什么你，你这都支起来了，还他妈你呢，”李京泽很不客气，“我帮你开个光。”

说着他往后退了退，低下头隔着内裤舔王昊兴致高涨的家伙。王昊被突如其来的凶猛操作吓得不轻，同时诚实地硬得发疼。他前女友也给他口过——那是他们能达到的最亲密的关系，舌头细致多情。而李京泽就很莽撞，牙齿一次次地磕上来，他提醒了好几次，没用。

李京泽舔了一会儿就失去了耐心，从放剃须膏的柜子里翻出剩了一半的润滑，一脚踩着自己睡裤的裤脚，另一只腿抬起来往外伸，用这种高难度动作把裤子踩了一半下来。他跪在地板上，将管子倒过来举高，手指收紧，管中的透明液体像长蛇一样滑下来咬住王昊。

“今晚就给它干完。”李京泽笑嘻嘻的。

那是一月份，要不了多久李京泽就十八了。成年后再破处又无聊又没面儿，他打算踩着十七的尾巴把自己交待了，交待给王昊正好。王昊看起来安静又温和，能把惯常的场景拍得锋利深沉，是很好的恋爱对象。初恋和初体验即将同步到来，织成步向成人世界的红毯，李京泽打算带着这个高中生一块儿，风风火火地去新天地闯荡。

就是新天地和他想的有点不一样，比他想的要疼一点。

一点而已，不是大事。都到这一步了，再说不玩了也太没劲了。

一是好面子，二是为克服紧张情绪，李京泽凭着比王昊多一点的理论知识和对这类事的悟性，硬是装出了看过猪跑也吃过猪肉的老手姿态。好在王昊没见过真正的老手，竟然被李京泽的虚张声势唬住了。之后他和其他人搞，总是忍不住拿这次的李京泽来比较，李京泽当时的技术在没有滤镜的情况下很一般，但在那个时候，在浴室狭小的地板上，他们都没经历过别人，是封闭宇宙中青涩又愚蠢的一对，王昊觉得李京泽是他极致快感的唯一来源。

王昊早早缴了枪，属于他的东西从俩人结合的地方淌下来，滴到地上，他看了一眼骑在他身上的李京泽，颇难为情地说，咱们好像忘戴套了。

李京泽这才想起这个关键步骤，说怕屁啊，我又不会怀孕。

怕的当然不是怀孕，怕的是别的。王昊在贤者时间，有一瞬的怀疑，怀疑李京泽是不是只是和他随便玩玩，疑虑在脑中飞快掠过，又被盛放的爱意毫不留情地掩盖了。

事后李京泽还想学着片子里演的抽烟，找了半天没找到，只找到一支卷好的大麻。他点上，猛吸了一口，没想象中那么爽，倒是止疼。他一手夹着卷，另一手扳过王昊的脸就亲，不忘自我吹嘘：“牛逼吧，爸爸是不是活好不黏人？”

李京泽文化水平有限，竟不知道这话通常是来自第三方的评价。这得意中透露出傻气，让人搞不懂他对胜利的定义，他成功地用语言修饰疼痛，用姿态反转心虚，最终让这事变成他了不得的荣耀。

王昊没有参照物，没法判断活好不好，心想既然李京泽经验丰富，那活应该是好的。不过不黏人那是真没有，要不是他上学，李京泽恨不得二十四小时跟他做连体婴。

“可以。”

王昊看李京泽吞云吐雾，也要尝一口，被李京泽挡了回去。

“好学生不要碰这种东西。”

王昊笑了。“狗屁好学生，好学生才不操未成年。”

“我二十了，有身份证，你记住咯。可别说操未成年，这犯法的，万一你被抓了怎么办？”

“不会吧，还有人抓这个？”

“谁知道呢，”李京泽把烟递给王昊，“我也不知道他们会抓什么。”

他俩这次要一口气把烂事干全，嗨了一卷后又搞到一起。王昊像在云雾里，不知道自己掐着什么，又操着什么，十七岁的李京泽非常瘦，当然后来也没胖起来，但是后来的李京泽就和王昊没有关系了，不会被纳入王昊的记忆里。十八岁的王昊身体差不多长定了型，骨骼已打好版，结实蓬勃，让他承受李京泽尖锐的关节时不会太痛。细长的腰在他手心里，在叶子的作用下异变为红色，又异变为橘色，他操进去，看着那截身体像节日里从两端扯开的糖果袋一样裂开。

他达到高潮。

tbc


End file.
